


reorientation

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, M/M, Post-Season Two Finale, do not copy to another site, pre-post-credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: After Boba picks the boarding crew up from the Imperial cruiser, priorities need to be reshuffled.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 52
Kudos: 595





	reorientation

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got out some of my feelings about the season finale in fic form, so here you go!

"There was - a Jedi," Fennec says when she comms Boba, her lips pressed thinly together. She has no strong opinion on Jedi herself, this is the first she's seen, but she knows Boba isn't fond of them, even if she doesn't know why. She looks away from the transceiver. "Cara said it was Skywalker. He went through those Darktrooper droids like - kriff, like I don't know what. Baby-faced kid, looked like a strong wind would blow him over, and all I could think of were the security holos you'd see of Vader cutting through Rebels back in the day."

The memory that unspools in Boba's mind is older than the holovids Fennec mentioned, but strong. A searing violet blade, and red red sand, the steady firing of battledroids. Half-overlapping, a deep voice urged forgiveness. 

That isn't something Boba has been able to do. He isn't certain he ever will. But he also remembers slicing his files from the correctional facilities to delete them, and pausing when he found recorded testimony, that same deep voice urging leniency and rehabilitation in his case, arguing with eloquence and clear understanding that Boba had been a traumatized child, orphaned and left without a support system. 

Boba hasn't found forgiveness in himself. But he has let go of his hatred for the Jedi - it had taken too much energy to hate, after a while, and the desert has a way of making a being reconsider their priorities. It's easier too, to be more charitable now, when the Jedi are so few and far between, and Mace Windu dead since the Empire's rise. 

Until Skywalker, Boba hadn't heard of a being claiming to be a Jedi for years, although how he missed Kenobi all those years makes him a little ashamed. And Skywalker - there are many other memories linked to that name. Boba doesn't know what happened to the first Jedi Skywalker he knew of, although there are whispers. He knows his own near death on Tatooine is linked to the second. The Empire had provided Boba with a great deal of information on the man who now cares for Din's child. Boba may not like the Jedi, but he has a healthy respect for his skills - and his sheer balls.

"So do you need a pick up or?" Boba asks, pushing the memories away, and Fennec gives him an unamused smile. 

"Yeah, and we've got Gideon, so there might be a legit prisoner transport gig in the offing if Cara can get the New Republic to feel generous," Fennec says. She pauses, glancing at something out of range of the transmitter. "Mando's pretty messed up. He could probably use a friendly conversation when you get here."

Boba grimaces inside his helmet, but dips his head. He hasn't had many friendly conversations in his life. Looking after Fennec while she healed has improved his conversational skills markedly, after a couple years living on the outskirts of a Tusken tribe. The conversations he's had with Din - they're friendlier than those he's had with most other people, he supposes. It's not exactly a high bar to clear. He sighs, and adjusts his vectors. 

"Alright, I'm on my way. Probably best if I don't see too much of Kryze, and she doesn't see much of me," Boba warns, and Fennec chuckles. 

"Probably not, she's pissed off already since part of her plan didn't work to her liking," Fennec says. And then, because she can be petty with Boba without fear of retribution, Fennec cuts off the connection without telling him what has Kryze's knickers in a twist. Boba growls, but he's grinning as he jumps back to hyperspace. Riling Kryze up is a good day's work in his books. 

Boba boards the Imperial cruiser through a hatchway a few hours later, and whistles softly at the sheer devastation. Stormtrooper and Darktrooper bodies lie crumpled along the corridor like discarded toys, slashes and spots of carbon scoring along the walls where their shots had gone astray, or not found their target. It reminds him of the few battlefields he'd seen during the clone wars, droids and 'troopers discarded alike in death. 

Footsteps draw Boba's attention, and he watches the approaching party. Cara has Gideon bundled over her shoulder like a sack of dirty laundry, but she looks concerned. Behind her, Fennec is gently herding Din along. He walks stiffly, but that's more or less normal, not a good indicator of whether or not he's injured. He has his helmet on, but devastation is easy to read in the line of his shoulders. 

"Let's get the asshole into the cells," Boba says, and escorts Cara and her cargo up to the cages. They search the Imp over, and leave him in his skivvies and a solid set of restraints to make sure he won't try anything. If the Imp is a little humiliated on top of that, it's another petty little win that Boba can appreciate. By the time they have the prisoner secure, Fennec's herded Din into the crew compartment. Fennec waits for Boba and Cara at the hatchway, but lets Cara pass without comment. 

"Thought you might want this," Fennec says, and presses a datachip into his hand. Boba pockets it to look at later. He glances past her, toward Cara and Din. "He's grieving, but it was the kid's choice to go with Skywalker," Fennec explains. "Skywalker - he said the kid loved Mando, but wanted to go, and wanted Mando's permission."

Boba nods at that, trying to fit it into the puzzle. He knows he doesn't have all the pieces. He's pretty sure he'll never have all the pieces. 

"Kryze?" Boba asks, because he doesn't want to deal with her, but a cruiser that size seems a bit of a challenge with only two to crew it. Fennec rolls her eyes. 

"Mando said if he got his kid, she could keep the cruiser," Fennec says. "Her and her little friend didn't seem interested in getting a ride." She shrugs, clearly unconcerned.

Boba nods at Fennec again, then enters the crew cabin. He tugs Din up into the cockpit and dumps him in the co-pilot seat, then enters a course toward Nevarro. 

Din still hasn't spoken by the time Boba has the coordinates entered and the ship hurtling into hyperspace. That's alright, Boba can wait. He slots the datachip into a terminal, and watches the security footage of Skywalker decimating the Darktroopers. There's something about the way he fights that's almost familiar, but Boba can't quite place it on first viewing. 

Boba sets the footage to replay, curious to see if he can unpick that a bit. Skywalker was an infant when the Jedi were exterminated, and Boba remembers the way Kenobi fought in his prime - devastating, but fluid - it isn't that, even accounting for Kenobi's age when he would have been training Skywalker the younger. There's something else in the way Skywalker moves, the implacability of his advance. 

In the other seat, Din makes a low, almost pained sound. Boba pauses the recording, looks over, but Din isn't watching the display, is instead turned toward the bright streaks of hyperspace rushing by. Maybe Boba was wrong about him not being hurt. But then, not all hurts are of the body.

Slowly, Boba rises and approaches. He lays a gloved palm on the cheekplate of Din's helmet, and the visor reorients slightly, just enough for Boba to know Din's looking up at him. It's a bit novel, given Din's taller than him. 

"I don't know what to do," Din says quietly, as if he isn't sure he wants to say it, or be heard. "He wanted - and he was a Jedi already. It would have been wrong of me, to keep him from his people."

It's not exactly a problem Boba's ever faced. He's never been a father, nor anything like it. He's never considered what he would willingly give up to ensure a loved one's happiness - he's rarely had someone he'd cared much about at all. He blames that loneliness when he crouches, bringing their foreheads together. From somewhere deep inside him, he remembers a bit of borrowed wisdom. 

"All parents want what is best for their children," Boba says, and feels Din's helmet move slightly as he nods. "You cannot hold him hostage, or you are no better than those you freed him from." Din nods again. "If you want, you can bed down with me tonight," Boba offers. "I don't think you want to be alone." There is a moment of hesitation, and then Din nods a third time. 

Slowly, knees aching, Boba rises, and goes back to the pilot's seat. He looks back at Din, notices the distinctive 'sabre hilt tucked into his utility belt. He's pretty sure what that is, and that it ties into Fennec's amusement and Kryze's ill temper, but he's only ever seen pictures before. It still makes him smile a little wryly. A conversation for another day, Boba decides. 

Boba keeps an ear tuned to Din over the next few hours, another on the crew compartment below. Both are quiet in a way that makes Boba uncomfortable. The silence is charged. He'll be glad to get some of the ballast unloaded. 

When their sleep shift arrives, Fennec comes yawning up to greet them. Boba exchanges a nod with her, and herds Din down into the crew compartment, where Cara is disassembling and thoroughly cleaning her weapon. She and Boba exchange respectful nods of greeting, and Boba leads Din through to his cabin. 

"Go on," Boba urges, and turns to the wall, opening his locker and pulling off his helmet, not looking at Din. He hears the quiet sounds of armour shifting and cloth rustling as Din undresses. The mattress cover squeaks slightly as weight is placed on it. 

Din is already in Boba's bunk, tensely curled toward the wall, when Boba finishes undressing and putting his armour away. His armour is stacked neatly nearby. Boba goes to the little 'fresher, grimaces at the face in the mirror. He's hated reflective surfaces for years, but now, he desperately wants to see his father looking back at him. He wonders what his father would have done, but they had so little time together, and his memories of Jango Fett don't match well with the stories others tell. He remembers a man who loved him more than anything, wanted the best for him, told him he would be better than Jango ever was. 

With a sigh, Boba turns off the light, and pads back into the bunk. He touches Din's shoulder, finds him tense and still, then climbs into the bed. Boba lets his hand rest there a moment, but can't think of what to say. He turns toward the room, honouring Din's silent trust. 

Boba is drifting, half asleep, when Din shifts behind him. A cool hand presses to the blade of Boba's shoulder, and Boba lets out a startled breath, but keeps still. He feels the amorphous warmth of another body first, and then Din is pressing against his back, trembling breaths ghosting over the nape of Boba's neck. It makes him a little anxious, but a lot more concerned. He reaches back over his shoulder, covers Din's hand with his, and slowly draws it forward. 

Din doesn't resist. Boba pulls him in, presses Din's hand over his own heartbeat. He keeps his hand over Din's, and slowly feels Din's fingers warm, and curl into his skin. Din's breath shudders into a choked sob, and he presses his face into the back of Boba's head. 

Boba shifts, slowly, pressing back against Din. They fumble together, Din's knees tucking up under Boba's, Din's arm tightening around Boba's torso. Din weeps, open mouthed, trying not to make a sound even as his tears wet Boba's skin. Boba holds on, until he can't bear the near-silent sorrow another second. 

In the darkness, Boba can't really see Din's face when he turns. He pulls the taller Mando into his arms, rubs his hands up and down Din's back. Din clings, ducking to bury his face in Boba's shoulder. Boba lets him, lets him cling and cry, gives him what comfort he can, the encircling arms he'd so desperately wanted as a boy. 

"I know it's what's best for him," Din chokes out. 

"That doesn't make it easy," Boba says gruffly. "He's your son. He is gone from your care. It is right to grieve that." Din nods, and holds tightly to Boba until they wake again.

* * *

Boba wakes, glances at the chrono even as he tightens his arms around Din. There's time yet, before their shift, but he finds himself loath to wake Din, or let him go. Boba dips his head and closes his eyes, pressing his nose into Din's hair. 

Din smells of salt and sweat and spent blaster charges. It's not quite the scent of Boba's childhood, or his father, or the millions of siblings he's always tried to differentiate himself from. But it feels safe and familiar all the same. He kisses Din's head, then lets himself drift until Din begins to stir in his arms. 

"I have you, you're safe," Boba says quietly, and Din shudders, then moves a bit more purposefully. Din's mouth is sleep-sour against Boba's, but Boba accepts the kiss readily, although he doesn't deepen it. "I won't be a distraction," Boba warns when they part. "I may not keep the same creed as you, but I was still taught to only share my body with a serious partner, one I might take as my spouse."

"Oh," Din breathes, and then kisses Boba again, deep and half desperate.

"I won't be a replacement either," Boba says, even as his hands smooth down Din's leanly muscled back. "You're mourning now. Don't do something you'll regret."

"I don't think I would regret it," Din says, but he doesn't kiss Boba again. Instead, he curls down, rests his head back on Boba's shoulder. For a long moment, neither of them speak. 

"We'll drop off Dune and your prize. I have some loose ends to tie up on Tatooine, you're welcome to come with, if what you're looking for is distraction," Boba offers. He and Fennec have talked this through, and while they aren't quite sure what they'll do with the cartel, they had easily agreed that cleaning out Jabba's palace would make a good first step to making them both feel a bit more whole. They'd also agreed that Din would be more than welcome to come with them. 

"I - I should try to find what's left of my covert," Din says, then tenses slightly. "And figure out what to do with that stupid sword since Kryze wouldn't just take it."

Boba chuckles at that. "Hels Din, Mandalorians have been arguing over that damn lightsaber since the Vizslas stole it from the Jedi Temple." At that Din jerks up, for the first time looking Boba directly in the eye without the protection of their visors between them. 

"It's a Jedi weapon," Din says, and it's not quite a question. Boba nods, once again baffled by the gaps in Din's knowledge. 

"It was crafted by the first Mandalorian Jedi, Tarre Vizsla, like a thousand years ago," Boba says, dredging through his memories. "He eventually left the Order, and returned to Mandalore. He united the clans, and ruled as Mand'alor, but he left his lightsaber - the Darksaber - in the Jedi Temple," he explains. 

"During one of the later wars - I'm sorry, I can't remember which, our people and the Jedi have fought and killed each other for generations - Clan Vizsla commandos raided the Temple," Boba continues. "Some say they razed the Temple, others say they snuck in and stole the 'saber with no one the wiser. What matters is they returned to Mandalore with the Darksaber, and it was passed down in their House. Eventually, it became linked with leadership of the Mandalorians."

"Maybe I should just give the stupid thing back to the Jedi," Din says, the thread of annoyance clear in his tone and tense posture. Boba chuckles, the thought becoming funnier the longer he entertains it, until he's nearly in hysterics. 

"Din, I think that would be lovely," Boba says when he can breathe again, and he's not even lying. It would be lovely. And also fucking hilarious. Kryze's sister's throne had been secured with the help of the Jedi, and they'd helped Bo-Katan take Mandalore. Hels, from what he'd heard, they'd helped return the Darksaber to Bo-Katan after it was thought lost to the Sith. 

"But I don't know where they are," Din says, swinging back toward sorrow. Boba sighs, and sobers. 

"I doubt Skywalker is too hard to find, he destroyed the Death Star - the first one anyway - and killed the Emperor. If he's a Jedi at all like the old ones, he'll be starting up an academy to teach them all their Force shit. Jedi tend to be pretty noticeable," Boba says.

"You know him?" Din asks hopefully, and Boba snorts. 

"Yeah, he's part of the story about how I ended up in a sarlacc's belly for a couple years," Boba says, and Din just stares at him. "I really wonder about you sometimes," Boba says, and is surprised at how warm and fond his tone is. He brushes his thumb over Din's stubbled cheek, and leans in to steal a featherlight kiss, just the barest brush of their lips. He feels the hitch in Din's breath more than hears it, and then Din is devouring him, pushing him back into the bed and kissing him as if their lives depend on it. 

Boba moans, thinking distantly that he should push Din off, that he could easily overwhelm Din. But he doesn't want to. Without his conscious direction, his hands wind into Din's hair, and he pulls Din down against him. Din comes willingly, slotting their legs together and running his hand covetously along Boba's side. 

Just as suddenly as Din surged into the kiss, he retreats, leaving Boba sprawled on his back and dazed. He stares wide eyed up at Din, who stares back just as stunned. 

"Kriff," Boba finally says, and Din flushes slightly. Slowly, not wanting to spook Din, Boba reaches up, cups Din's cheek in his palm. Din practically melts into it, eyelids fluttering closed as Boba gently rubs his thumb beneath one of his dark eyes. 

"I want to try," Din says quietly, eyes still closed. "I want to - see if maybe we can be partners. But the kid - Grogu-"

"I know he'll always be your first priority," Boba says. "You're a Mandalorian." Boba hasn't felt that fabled instinct to adopt and protect children, but he's well aware of how strong it can be. 

Din relaxes even further into Boba's hand, and Boba gently pulls him down into a gentler embrace. He ducks his head, kissing Din's forehead, thrilling that Din wants this with him. He doesn't think it will be easy - they've been brought together by misunderstandings, their partnership built on debt and lost honour. But Boba's never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly. 

Boba knows that for a partnership to work, he'll have to explain his whole history eventually, but in some ways, Kryze's antagonism has already inoculated their relationship. Din already knows Boba is a clone, and doesn't seem to care at all. He treats Boba and Fennec with far more care than the chilly respect he showed Kryze. Boba smiles a little.

"You'll have the bounty on the Moff, we'll tie up our loose ends on Tatooine, and then we'll have plenty of time and resources so you can go give that flashy lightsaber back to the Jedi," Boba says. "I doubt he has the credits to pay a bounty on it, but it's a good excuse to go see the kid." He feels Din's mouth pull into something like a smile, and presses another kiss to Din's hair. Boba wants to make promises he's not sure he can keep. Wants to promise Din every happiness in creation. But at his core, Boba is a practical man. He has offered what he can - companionship and a place at his side. For now, that seems to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hat-tip to @jedi-order-apologist on tumblr for [the idea of din just giving the darksaber back to the jedi](https://jedi-order-apologist.tumblr.com/post/637883500204376064/) because i think that's fucking hilarious.
> 
> inexperienced!boba is lifted from a legends(?) story someone told me about that leia at one point was delivered to boba's room when she was enslaved at jabba's palace, and boba said (effectively) 'i will only fuck my spouse' and then slept in his armour on the other side of the room which is now deeply embedded in my personal characterization of boba fett.
> 
> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
